Mending mistakes
by Serena90
Summary: Severus Snape's potion blew up spectacularly but the outcome is not unwanted. Who wouldn't want to avoid all the mistakes they did in their childhood given his current life? But will he really make his life turn a life for the best? Timetravel, slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mending mistakes

**Summary:** Severus Snape's potion blew up spectacularly but the outcome is not unwanted. Who wouldn't want to avoid all the mistakes they did in their childhood when their current life is so hard? But will he really make his life turn a life for the best?

**Warnings:** Slash, sub/dom culture, mpreg, time-travel, mentions dub-con.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

PROLOGUE

As a true Slytherin, Severus should have a plan for every single possible outcome. However, the situation fell far beyond his wildest calculations. How could he have possibly known his failed potion would send him back in time to his eleven year old self?

He had three options: he could confess to being a time traveller and end up in the Department of Mysteries as their pet experiment, he could try to figure out how to return to his time on his own or he could enjoy the second chance he had been given.

The choice wasn't that difficult. He would be starting Hogwarts soon and he wanted to have pleasant memories of his school years instead of having them filled with the pranks and humiliation the Marauders forced on him. Especially since his being had been fused with the younger Severus who was so excited to make friends and be happy.

So he should change what had made the other students reticent to even talk to him without disgust. Severus stared at the mirror, studying his reflection: his black hair was extremely greasy, his pale skin was dehydrated to the point it was peeling and his teeth were yellow. He was physically repulsing.

The first time around he had refused to try to improve himself out of some sort of wrapped sense of pride and he didn't even bother to consciously try to figure out how to do it. However, now he knew it wasn't worth it. People relied on physical appearance; it was practically imprinted into their very being thus he needed to be accepted.

He fingered the wand he had stolen from his mother; she wouldn't notice its absence for she was sleeping. He knew a spell that would whiten his teeth and another that would degrease his hair. But he didn't know how to hydrate his skin since they didn't have enough money to dilapidate on creams. Maybe he could brew one using the herbs in the neighbourhood? He started to think about the herbs he had seen until he came up with a good combination.

He casted the spells at a low level with a bit of difficulty, unused to his magic as a child, since he knew it would be considered freakish by his father and questionable by his mother if his teeth were suddenly sparkling white and his hair silky. Plus, it would be suspicious for him to know such spells. He analysed the changes in his appearance, he was slightly less off-putting.

By the end of the year, his teeth would be completely white, his hair silky and his skin soft and healthy. It wasn't that big of a change but it would improve his image a lot, especially because he wouldn't come across as "dirty".

In his childhood, he had had lots of problems caused by his appearance, not only was he poor but he was also dirty. That's why even though Remus Lupin was as poor as him, he had managed to make friends. His ill-temper after hearing the whispered taunts had certainly not helped him in that endeavour. But this time it would be different, he would make friends and create some wonderful memories.

He left the bathroom and sneaked into his parent's room, it was pitch dark and the muggle's snoring was only interrupted by his occasional babbling. He tried not to make a sound, if his father caught him he would be in for a beating.

He slipped his mother's wand under her pillow, trying not to take notice of the fact that she was naked and that he could spot more than a few bruises. His mother could take care of herself, besides it was her own fault for not abandoning his father due to pride.

She didn't want to admit that her pureblood parents had been right about Tobias and thus condemned them both to the muggle's ire and violence. In his last childhood, he had never resented his mother until her death had revealed that his grandparents had offered to welcome her back if she divorced the muggle and married a pureblood. They had even said they would welcome him, although he would never be a possible heir.

Eileen had foolishly refused, granted around that time Tobias wasn't as violent as he was now. But still, he would slap her so hard she fell to the floor, punch her occasionally and take her forcibly. He had shown all signs that it would escalate and it had been obvious he would target Severus as well.

Therefore, it was logical Severus would feel bitter towards his mother. She had sentenced them both to bear the muggle's grudge. Tobias was actually a squib, though; he should probably stop calling him muggle. Another discovery he had made after his father's death was that he was a squib; he had lived with his wizarding family up until he was eight years old. It was no wonder he hated his wife and child who had magic when he had been abandoned for not possessing it.

Despite how reasonable his parent's behaviour could be seen, analysed objectively: Eileen, the pureblood daughter taught that she couldn't fail, facing failure and Tobias, the abandoned squib, snubbed by his wife's and child's magic. He still hated them. They had ensured to make his childhood hell.

But they wouldn't ruin this childhood, he was sure of it because back then he had cared and he no longer had such a silly emotion towards his parents. He wouldn't feel guilty for spending all his day outside, out of Tobias' reach leaving Eileen to bear the brunt of his rage even if his younger self did feel remorseful about the turn of events.

He wouldn't do as in the past, attracting his father's attention so that he would stop beating his mother. As far as he was concerned, she had brought it up on herself and his reckless actions in the past hadn't moved her enough to contact her parents to take them away. Besides, she could use magic to defend herself if she was in dire need.

He slid into his bed thinking about his future. Did he want to continue being friends with Lily? His redhead friend might be kind and clever but she was also self-righteous and a downright hypocrite. Looking back, when he was with her, he had acted adoringly as though she was some sort of goddess and she merely talked to him because she liked the reverent way he treated her.

He still remembered how she had stopped being friends with him because of his friendships with purebloods that insulted her, when she was dating Potter the brat who had made his life a living hell for six years and she knew it! It had been convenient for her to stop being friends around that time too, since she was starting to become popular and she didn't need Snivellus to pull her down.

He decided to let her drift away and make her a mere acquaintance. There was no need for heartbreaking dramas this time. Should he be resorted to Slytherin? Being a half-blood in Slytherin had certainly contributed generously to making his life terrible but in the end, the decision was up to the Sorting Hat. With that in mind, he was welcomed into Morpheus' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank my beta, arte0135 for all her help with this chapter and all my stories in general. I don't know what I'd do without your patience!

CHAPTER ONE

The dark haired child opened the backdoor slowly, wincing when its hinges whined in protest. He quickly scurried outside of the decrepit house. He looked up to his surroundings, feeling a pang of nostalgia in his heart. It had been terribly odd being back, wandering around that area after leaving it behind. He always stayed at Hogwarts and avoided Spinner's End, not wishing to surround himself with all the memories again. Thankfully, although it felt weird being back, his fusing with young Severus eased the feeling.

He walked to the outside door and ventured out down the pebbled street, looking at the familiar and yet alien sights. The small houses all lined up, their brick façades darker than they ought to be due to the smoke from the chimneys of their own homes and the industry. The only good aspect of their house, in Severus' mind, was that it was the furthest to the industry and the closest to the vast green fields. Probably his mother's influence, she must have been horrified the first time she had seen the place or maybe she had thought herself to be incredibly adventurous.

He shook his head at his naïve thinking and turned back, heading towards the open country. The pebbled street became increasingly poorer until it became little more than a dirt path, the soil rich and the plants becoming taller and taller. He smiled as he breathed in the fresh air, he hadn't realised how poor the air was in the house until he was farther into the fields.

The younger persona inside of him was at ease and happy. Severus spread his arms touching the tall herbs around him as he began running mindlessly. He giggled as he imagined being an airplane, trying to imitate the noises. Part of the older time traveller's mentality wanted to scold the child for being so childish, while the larger part was pleased that he could still feel so happy with such simple things. He didn't want his younger self to loose his innocence just because of him. His childhood had already been rough enough with his drunk of a father without him adding to the burden.

He must have been running for at least an hour before he fell in a heap onto the grass-covered floor. He was laughing carelessly as he furrowed down into his grassy bed. As he looked up into the blue sky, the younger Severus wondered what the use in staying in Spinner's End was. Surely, with his older persona he could go away to marvellous places, away from his father and be happy?

The older Severus reeled back at the thought and he could barely restrain his thoughts from transmitting to his younger self. How could he explain that the world could be far darker than Spinner's End to a ten year old? He shuddered as he thought of all he had seen as a Death Eater, things so dark he didn't want his younger counterpart to ever experience. He would protect his younger self, so that he wouldn't become embittered and dark? He wanted him to remain as he was: innocent and oddly sweet.

The younger self felt his hesitation and his fear at the outside world and didn't inquire more. Even if he still longingly imagined a life with an amiable set of parents who would love him, an older brother who would look after him and a younger sister who would admire him… and a dog! A Dalmatian! He thought they looked truly magical, had been flabbergasted when he had seen Amy Lewis with one.

The older Severus let his younger self daydream until he felt him becoming truly upset with such feelings of longing to have a normal life. Then, he reassured little Severus that things would get better and started to look for useful herbs for his creams. He took out a small bag he had taken from underneath the paltry and studied the plants around him, softly reminding himself what their uses were for his younger counterpart's benefit. The child was quickly distracted as he was in awe of all the things these mundane herbs could accomplish.

Soon, he had gathered enough herbs to produce a good hydrating cream and he walked hesitantly back into the dreary and grey blocks of houses. He sneaked into Spinner's End and found his mother still sleeping upstairs. Older Severus didn't say anything, but he felt some disapproval of her behaviour, especially since it was the middle of the afternoon and she had a young magical child under her care.

The dark haired boy stood on a wooden chair in the kitchen, stirring the light green liquid inside his cauldron. He struggled to keep the stirring smooth. Preparing the cream was making him realise the other consequences of the fusion of both of his beings. Older Severus, being a Potions Master, had plenty of experience chopping, stirring, dusting so the motion seemed inherent and yet the small body couldn't do some of the simple motions. The pushing the spoon around against the liquid was a harder task than it seemed and soon his arms felt tired.

Luckily, he was creating a simple cream with no magical proprieties otherwise it would have been a terrible discovery in the middle of the preparations. He'd still have an advantage over his peers either way, not that he hadn't possessed it the first time around. Severus had been a prodigy, but Hogwarts had been too prejudiced to praise the ugly ill-mannered Slytherin, who on top of that was a Dark half-blood wizard.

Apparently, they could only accept two of those 'qualities', but definitely not put together. He snorted as he remembered his own Head of House, Slughorn who had ignored his talent despite it being evident, while preferring the beautiful albeit mudblood Lily. Although he had to admit that politics might have had something to do with that, Lily could be enchanting when she wanted to and she was rather pretty so presenting her as one of his 'favourites' despite being a mudblood would have helped the Potions Master with many Light wizards. Yes, it would have helped him immensely, definitely more so than genius, but rude Snivellus.

He sighed, remembering how desperately he had tried to be acknowledged: creating potions, inventing spells,... The only subjects he had been bad at had been Charms (because they were Light charms and he better with Dark and Grey spells) and Transfiguration which he had found to be unbearably irksome, especially when Potter -Transfiguration genius- had decided to use it against him and pranked him mostly with it.

Despite his hate for them, the dark haired wizard had to admit Potter and Black were terribly talented in almost everything. Potter's mastery of Transfiguration rivalled his own grasp of Potions and Severus had the inkling that Black had a gift for the Dark Arts as most of his family did. The fool had probably refused it though, the Black Heir had been completely brainwashed by the Gryffindors about the 'Light' and 'Dark' magic explanation as well as all that talk about muggle-borns being equals.

Honestly, sometimes the Wizarding population was full of fools. It was proved and recorded several times that muggle-borns didn't have as much magic compared to others. They had also begun to corrupt the ideals of their culture with muggle fears, while posing grave risk to the security of the Wizarding World.

Before accepting muggle-borns in their folds, the Wizarding World understood that Light and Dark magic was an affinity of your magic dictated by your blood. There was no such thing as Dark equals evil and Light equals gallant knight. It was true that Light wizards couldn't control Dark magic and were usually harmed by it, but Dark wizards weren't particularly strong at Light magic either and it weakened their instinctual link to their magic core.

Now, Severus didn't believe in the rampant killing he had witnessed with Voldemort, but he did believe in indoctrinating the muggle-borns far way sooner so they wouldn't be outsiders, but part of the Wizarding World. Of course, after hearing endless tales about blood-sucking vampires during their childhood, the muggle-borns would associate those images even if only subconsciously after joining their world.

Plus, it would help them understand the culture of submissives and dominants. Most of them found it difficult to comprehend that magical creatures didn't reproduce female-male witches and wizards, but submissives-dominants, regardless of their gender. They experienced a great culture shock when they saw partners of the same gender or when they realised that male submissives could get pregnant even if their dominant was a woman. Of course, they found it odder because people with no amount or next to no amount of pure blood didn't go through the changes that shaped a magical creature into a dominant or submissive. Instead, they reproduced female-male relationships.

So a muggle-born wouldn't turn into a submissive, a dominant or a neutral (who could be a dominant or a submissive) but if they mingled with another muggle-born and their offspring had a child with another second generation wizard, the child would become a dominant, a submissive or a neutral.

As for half bloods it depended on how pure the blood of their pureblood parent was. For instance, a wizard resulted from a pureblood and a muggle usually didn't transform, but if the blood of the pureblood parent hadn't mixed before with muggle blood and was powerful, the child would turn like the Dark Lord.

The child of a pureblood and a muggle-born could go either way, if the pureblood was weak magically the child wouldn't transform, but if the magic was strong like in the Potter line, the child would definitely become a dominant, a submissive or a neutral.

He, himself, was supposed to be able to transform since the Prince line hadn't had an influx of muggle blood in eight generations and it had been a muggle-born. It hadn't been a sure bet, but now that Severus knew his father wasn't a muggle but a squib then it was definite yes that he would turn.

The kitchen door flung open and Severus stiffened when he heard his father's sound steps. He wasn't supposed to be back so soon, the Slytherin had chosen this time to make the potion because his father would be drinking at the pub and his mother would be upstairs going through her old things nostalgically. His younger self fretted while his older and more experienced counterpart tried to calm him down. He glanced at his father, trying to assuage his mood and whether he was going to become violent after witnessing his son making potions.

His father passed past him to the cupboard, grabbing some salty biscuits and only giving him a grunt of acknowledgement before leaving the room again. His expression hadn't changed in the slightest at seeing the fuming cauldron on the stove. The dark-haired child frowned, his father hadn't said a word about the cauldron and it had been very obvious it had been for a potion. With a start, he realised that his father being a squib found many things 'normal' that he wouldn't had had he been a true muggle.

He sighed how could his mother have missed that? How could he have missed that in his last life? Sometimes, he had found some things weird like how his father celebrated Samhain instead of Halloween or Yule in the place of Christmas, but he had always waved it off as his mother's influence, a weak explanation since his mother had little influence on his father but still...

Of course, his mother was a pureblood who wasn't really an adept in muggle culture so she couldn't identify what was odd in his father's behaviour. He had been raised in muggle culture for so long that he accepted certain things like normal until he grew up and started questioning things, but even then he had given himself feeble excuses.

It was weird how he could be so observant and draw amazing conclusions in dire situations like Voldemort's Inner Circle when he was so clumsy with his own person affairs. He was good with the Death Eater politics because as the Potions Master, he personally wasn't part of the actual circle. He stood aside, firm in his position as the Potions Master and spy.

His potential as a spy had surprised even he, since he had been terrible with Slytherin politics when he was at Hogwarts. He simply didn't understand other human beings in relation to him since they were too complex in his mind. Thankfully, Voldemort motivations were not that difficult to comprehend: he was insane; so he wanted to own the world, make it burn if he wished as he gloated over his enemies.

The cream was ready.

Severus smiled as he took the biggest pot he could find. He had wanted to make more cream, but since there wasn't a bigger pot and he wouldn't be able to store it, the dark-haired wizard had simply produced enough to fill it. He poured the content's of the cauldron carefully into the jar, filling it to the brink.

He was done!


End file.
